The Edge of Glory
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Malon and Link had an intense afair, but now he is married to Zelda who is now on the throne. Leaving Malon alone and pregnant with his child. She is summoned to the castle. But its not as it seems...Rated M for later chapters! Multiple pairings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Mage...who is a made up character.

Author's note: Okay so I am shite at Legend of Zelda stories. I am a fan of Link/Malon pairings, but in this one I am making him kind of a pompus arse. And there will possibly be some Malon/Zelda action going on later. I started this a year ago and I havent been able to finish it, so I am turning it into a multi chapter story. Just a warning this doesnt take place in any particular time frame, or game, but is based on the OOT kingdom set and all that. But DOES NOT FOLLOW THE PLOT OF THE GAME. You have been warned. You either like it or you dont. Just bear with me. Please read and review. No hateful comments or flames please.

The Edge of Glory: Chapter 1

Malon was lying in her bed holding an official letter in her strong hand. It had been a long day and being two months pregnant didn't help the situation either. The choice to keep the baby was never really a choice, there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to have this baby, and the only doubt lay in the maturity of its father. He was currently married to the Queen of Hyrule, and it made her a little upset that she couldn't have him the way she wanted. Their last night together two months ago had resulted in the now growing human being in her womb.

She remembered it so vividly and it replayed in her mind in her dreams almost every night, sending her into the throws of ecstasy brought by her own hand. She wanted release, but the release she wanted was currently living in Hyrule castle. She shook her head and absent mindedly rubbed her stomach, she was hungry again. She groaned and rolled out of bed, sitting up slowly fighting the puke factor. Morning sickness had set in, but it wasn't as bad as she had been told it would be. She walked down the stairs and down into the kitchen where she ate a piece of bread and had a glass of water. She decided that bland was the way to go at this moment.

Once back in her room she stared at the letter on her night stand and dreaded the meeting in a few hours. She had been summoned to the castle, and she was to bring her best stallion for inspection by the Captain of the Guard, she knew who that was, the father of her baby, Link. He had no idea that she was pregnant with his child, and she wasn't sure if she could bear to tell him so soon. Her own father didn't know yet, and she supposed that was because she was worried that it wouldn't stick. But so far she felt good and she was healthy and she knew the baby was growing the way that it should be.

She sighed and blew out the candle on her night stand and lay back down, falling asleep a few minutes later.

"You sent out a summons?" Zelda asked as she looked over at her husband from across the dinning table in the banquet hall.

"Yes, we need more stallions for the new recruits that are coming next year, I sent it to the best Ranch in the Kingdom, and the best horse handler in the business." Link replied.

Zelda's tone of voice suggested that she wasn't happy with this action, but Link shrugged it off, Zelda had been in a bad mood for a couple of days and Link was growing a little irritated at her constant mood swings, he was perfectly within his rights and he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Why didn't you consult me? You can't just have some stranger coming onto the grounds without my approval Link." Zelda asked, she sounded hurt.

"Zelda, I am the head of security and your husband, your protection is my highest priority, but I have an army to staff and supply, and to do that you have to accept that I have to ask the citizens of our Kingdom to help aid me in that task. Don't worry, Malon is no one to worry about, she is honest, loyal and she won't do anything to betray trust or cause injury. Lon Lon Ranch has the best stallions this side of Lake Hylia and we need those stallions to mate with our mares. I sent for the best and she is the best." He explained.

He hoped that his answer would suffice; he didn't really want to talk to Zelda about Malon, though he figured that Zelda knew about Malon and their past. It wasn't that she was upset about the summons, just that Malon was the one who was bringing him the horses.

"Jealousy is an ugly color on you Zelda." Link said before getting up and leaving the room.

She sat back in her chair and glared moodily at the table, he was right, she was jealous, she had never even met Malon, but she knew who she was, and she knew what she was capable of. She sighed and left the hall, she supposed that she better dress and prepare for her arrival.

Malon had awoken after only three hours of sleep, she grimaced at her reflection in the mirror, and the bags under her eyes did nothing to enhance her appearance. She applied a little make-up to cover the bags and dressed in a pair of pants, a dark green caviler shirt and her ridding boots. She decided to leave her flaming red hair down, and put on her mother's necklace. She looked herself over in the mirror before grabbing her satchel and going down stairs.

"Where are you off to my dear?" Talon asked his daughter as she put some bread and fruit into her bag.

"I have been summoned to the castle." Malon replied making sure she had everything in order before kissing her father on the cheek.

"The castle? Why?" He asked shocked.

"The Captain of the guard requires some horses." She replied.

"Link?" He asked.

"Yes daddy, Link." Malon replied.

"Does he know that you're carrying his child?" He asked.

Malon was dumbstruck. She hadn't told anyone she was pregnant.

"How did you…" She started.

"I just know sweetheart. Your mother was the same way when she was pregnant with you." He said answering her unfinished question.

"I…I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet." She said quietly.

"I know, but it can't stay a secret for long. It will be obvious soon." He said laughing a little.

"I suppose you're right. We can talk more about this when I get back." Malon said.

"Take your brother with you. I know he is dying to see the castle." Talon said.

"Of course." Malon said smiling.

She picked up her bag and walked out to the stables. A tall young man came out of the stables wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Dad says I am to take you with me Mage." Malon said smiling at him.

"Sweet! Just let me change yeah?" He asked excitedly.

Malon nodded and he ran into the house. Malon smiled and walked into the stables to saddle her horse. After a few minutes he was back in the barn in a simple tunic and pants along with his ridding boots and his own satchel.

"I'm ready sis." He said stating the obvious.

"Saddle up. We're taking Bucephalus, Zeus, Achilles, and Odin to the castle. They need good stallions to pair with the mares they have. These are the best four that we have." Malon said taking each stallion from his stall.

"I see, so they want our horses." He said a little crestfallen.

Malon knew that he was very fond of each of the stallions, but he also knew that they were going to be a big help to the castle.

"Yes, don't worry; they aren't going to keep them. We'll stay until they are finished with them, and then bring them home." Malon said smiling.

He nodded and saddled up his horse. They were ready to go in a matter of minutes.

"Hey Mal, are you sure that you're alright? You don't look so well." He said as they made their way out onto the main road.

"Yes, I'm fine." Malon replied slinging her bow over her shoulder.

She knew that she wouldn't need it for defense, but they would need it for hunting. It was a two day journey to the castle and she really didn't pack enough food.

"Okay then." He said.

They rode in silence for the remainder of the day. At sunset they stopped to make camp. Mage pulled down a bag of feed from Odin and began to feed and water the horses. Malon set off to hunt and came back half an hour later with a large buck.

"Here sis, let me help you with that!" Mage said running over to her and lifting the buck over his shoulders.

"When did you get so strong?" Malon asked.

"Same time the voice got lower." Mage replied laughing.

He dropped the buck on the ground and proceeded to gut and skin it. After an hour or so they cooked the meat and put the hide up on a branch to let it sit over night.

"Get some sleep Mage, tomorrow we should be at the castle." Malon said as she laid out her bed roll and settled in for the night. Mage laid out his bed roll and settled in as well.

Malon didn't sleep well at all. It wasn't that it was cold, because it was barely starting to turn autumn, but she couldn't keep her stomach calm. She feared that Mage would wake up but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She got up and ran to a near by tree.

"Malon?" Mage asked sitting up.

He looked over and saw that her bed was empty. She got up and went to look around, he didn't have to look far however, Malon was only a few yards away sitting up against a tree.

"Mal!" He yelled as he ran up to her.

She was pale and sweating. He had never seen his sister so sick before.

"Mal, what's wrong?" Mage asked concerned.

"No…nothing. I'm fine." Malon said trying to get to her feet.

She staggered and swayed, Mage put his arms out to catch her, but she slapped them away. He backed off looking worried, he knew his sister was tough, but this was a little extreme for her.

"I'm fine! Piss off!" Malon snapped.

Her sudden mood swing caught the fourteen year old of guard.

"Mal, I was only trying to help." He said hurt.

Malon looked at him, tears in her eyes. He held out his arms again and she went into them, sobbing into his strong chest.

"Shhh Mal, It's going to be okay yeah? That's what you always tell me when I feel like shite." He said rocking her gently.

"Mage…I'm…I didn't want to tell anyone…but I'm pregnant." She sobbed.

Mage was in shock, he didn't even know that his sister was involved with anyone, or that she even…he shuddered at the thought…had sex. Well he knew that she was old enough and had had a couple of boyfriends in the past, but they weren't anything serious…then he remembered Link…

"Is Link the father?" He asked flatly.

"I can't tell you who he is M. please don't ask me that." She replied.

"You can trust me." He said.

"It's not you I'm worried about." She replied darkly.

He said nothing for a few more minutes. He could see the sun rising, they needed to get moving.

"Come on Mal, let's get you cleaned up and changed. We need to get moving." He said walking her back over to camp.

The sun had risen higher as Malon washed and changed down by the near by river. She brushed back her long hair and put it into a low ponytail.

"Alright M. I'm ready, let's go." Malon said walking back to camp.

The rolled up the dear hide, left the rest of the meat for the wolves and set off towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait guys! Here it is.

The rest of the trip to the castle didn't take as long as Mage thought. It felt rather quick with Malon riding at almost full speed, he figured that she just wanted to get there and leave as soon as she could. He stopped his stallion at the sight of the castle as they approached the gates of Hyrule Village.

"What is it Mage?" Malon asked stopping her mare to look back at her brother.

"I have never…wow it's…amazing." He said in disbelief.

Malon smiled at him, she forgot how young he was sometimes.

"It is quite impressive, come on, we have a deadline." Malon said resuming her trot.

As they rode through the market, Mage couldn't help but stare at all the different booths. There were some selling weird kinds of meat, to some playing games. There were shops and pubs, people laughing and running around the square. He stared at the church for a long time, he felt a strange pull towards the place, but he wasn't sure why.

"Mal…is that it? Is that the…Temple of Time?" Mage asked in an awed voice.

Malon couldn't help but laugh softly at this, he had heard the stories growing up, but unlike Malon, he had never actually been to see it.

"It is, it's very old…very magical." Malon replied.

"If we have time…may we see it?" He asked.

"Of course, maybe we can go tomorrow, we aren't under any kind of obligation to stay exclusively at the castle, but we do need to get the horses to there before we start anything." Malon said moving her mare forward.

They kept moving out of the village and up a winding path to the castle, Mage's jaw dropped at the sheer size of the castle, he knew it was big, but he wasn't expecting it to be so complex. Malon shook her head smiling at her brother as they stopped at the gate.

"Malon Lon, and Mage Lon, of Lon Lon Ranch, we are here to present these stallions for breeding to the Captain of the Guard, Link." Malon said handing a roll of parchment to the guard.

He took the roll of parchment from her hand, and inspected it, he smiled.

"Open the gate!" He yelled to a guard on top of the small stone pillar next to the gate.

The guards jumped to attention and began to lift the gate.

"You may proceed, have a good day m'lady." He said tipping is helmet.

She smiled and nudged the horses forward. The continued on for a few more minutes until they came to a set of stables a little further in the gates. Malon dismounted her mare as a silver haired woman came out to greet them.

"Malon, it is good to see you lass." She said extending her hand.

Malon shook it smiling.

"Good to see you Impa. You look well." Malon said releasing her hand.

"You as well, and who is this strapping young man?" Impa asked looking Mage up and down.

"Oh this is my younger brother, Mage." Malon said.

Impa extended her hand, Mage shook it enthusiastically.

"Wow…pleased to meet you!" He said.

"Pleased to meet you Mage, Why don't you two get settled in, I will go and call Link, he will be pleased to see you." Impa said releasing Mage's hand.

Malon nodded and began to remove the saddles from their horses, making sure that they were fed and watered. It wasn't long before Impa had returned with a tall, slender man with golden hair and a light suit of leather armor. Malon swallowed as Link made his way closer to the duo. Mage could feel his sister tense beside him and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright." He whispered moving forward and Link and Impa approached the duo.

"Mage, it is nice to see you, you are looking fit, soon enough you will be training for the ranks yes?" Link asked taking Mage's hand.

"I am, thank you sir. A couple more years, and I will be ready." He said letting go of Link's hand.

"Malon…it is good to see you." Link said.

Malon didn't extend her hand, nor did she speak to him. Link had expected this, and even though they were no longer together, he still knew that she felt the same about him as he did for her. Impa ignored this, and moved to examine the stallions that Malon and Mage had brought.

"This one is Odin." Malon said introducing the smoky, gray stallion.

"He is quite impressive." Link said running his hands over the large horse's muscles.

"This one is Achilles." Malon said standing next to a golden, chestnut stallion.

Link did the same to Achilles, inspecting every inch of the large horse. He was very impressed with these two so far and couldn't wait to meet the last two.

"This one is Zeus." Mage said interrupting Malon, he knew as much about the horses and she did, and could sense that his sister was anxious to lie down.

"And the last one, this is Bucephalus." Mage said patting the solid black stallion on his large neck.

"He is my favorite." He added as Link and Impa inspected him.

"I can see why, he is very impressive. They all are very impressive, they will do nicely. Tomorrow we will begin the breeding process, it's time we get you two up to the castle and situated before dinner." Link said after a few minutes.

"Can we see the village before we settle in? I have never been here before." Mage asked.

"Of course, you are under no obligation to stay at the castle, you may come and go as you please, the guards know who you are." Link said smiling.

He eyed Malon curiously, her stoic expression and tense stance told him that she wasn't looking forward to staying in the castle, but it was the sensible thing to do, at least until the breeding was done.

"Mage, we will go tomorrow, I need to lay down." Malon said softly.

"Oh, of course sis." He said smiling.

Link eyed the two of them curiously. Impa led Malon and Mage back up to the castle. Once settled, Malon stripped down to nothing and climbed into the soft bed that was waiting for her. She lay there, feeling slightly sick, she wasn't sure if it was nerves, or the baby, but she decided that a little bit of sleep wouldn't hurt. She rolled over and fell asleep.

TBC….


End file.
